


Sidewalks

by Birdieee (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Birdieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John still dreams of rosy sidewalks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidewalks

**Author's Note:**

> short story to a plot that was offered to me.

John loathes Sherlock.

 

Even though he isn’t dead anymore, he still stirs in his sleeps to nightmares that paint pictures of scarlet sidewalks, broken sounds that seem to emitted from the smashing of Sherlock’s head or maybe the shattering of John’s heart.

They’re just nightmare and of course; he wakes, he’s silent, and he breathes.

 

Eventually; he falls back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Repeat.


End file.
